Enterprise organizations and their employees are increasingly looking for ways to reduce connection time for reestablishing a secure session using virtual desktop instances. As virtual desktops are more frequently adopted and used, it is increasingly important to reduce connection time and the computational cost associated with establishing secure sessions. For example, a single secure session may be used to launch multiple applications. However, such session sharing is not always allowed due to security isolation and/or application compatibility purposes. In another example, enterprise organizations may attempt to reduce launch times by connecting users to a disconnected session rather than establishing a new session. However, this method still has a high computational cost and connection time. There remains an ever-present need to reduce launch times of establishing and reestablishing secure sessions via virtual desktop instances.